greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 38
Synopsis for "Rage of The Red Lanterns: Part Four" At Ferris Aircraft, Carol Ferris calls Hal Jordan's apartment, but the phone is answered by Cowgirl. She offers to leave a message for Hal, but Carol tells her not to. On Ysmault, Hal Jordan is struggling to fight the influence of the Red Power Ring that has grafted itself onto his hand, but is unable to, and attacks Saint Walker and Warth. Hal continues to fight, but the Red Ring continues screaming into his mind about Laira's death. His willpower is strong enough that he can actually form constructs out of the red energy. Atrocitus mocks Sinestro, saying that he has failed his student, but Sinestro counters that Hal stopped being his protege a long time ago. Still strapped into a construct of an electric chair, Hal throws the switch and begins slowly electrocuting Sinestro to death. Saint Walker pleads with Hal to stop, but Atrocitus breaks his wrist, revealing the weakness of the Blue Lantern Rings: for all its power, hope is little more than prayers and goodwill, whereas willpower is action. The same is true for the Blue Lantern Rings, which can only be activated with a Green Lantern Ring present. Walker admits this, but he refuses to be beaten down. Saying all will be well, Walker places his ring upon Jordan's hand. The Blue Lantern Ring immediately begins overriding the Red Power Ring's influence, such as restarting Jordan's heart and blood replication. Tearing off the Red Lantern uniform, Jordan, wearing a Blue/Green/Red hybrid uniform, attacks Atrocitus, and the Red Ring on his hand explodes, shocking Atrocitus. With his Green Lantern Ring active, the Blue Lantern Rings reactivate, and immediately begin draining power from the Qwardian Power Rings. The Sinestro Corps have enough power left to free Sinestro and escape to the Antimatter Universe. Saint Walker and Warth prepare to follow the Sinestro Corps, but are stopped when they see Hal wearing some sort of Blue/Green Lantern uniform. Hal demands to know what has happened, and Saint Walker admits that he does not know. At Ferris Aircraft, Carol tells Tom Kalmacku that she's going to take Hal Jordan's old plane for a spin. Watching from afar, the Zamarons say that Carol does not need the love of Hal Jordan, only the light of the Star Sapphires. On Qward, Sinestro receives a situation report on the Sinestro Corps from Romat-Ru and Tekik: not only is Mongul II attempting to usurp Sinestro's leadership, but the Zamarons have been capturing female Sinestro Corps members and converting them into Star Sapphires. These losses, coupled with the Blue Lanterns ability to drain the Qwardian Power Rings and the Red Lanterns vendetta against them, have left the Sinestro Corps in a precarious position. Fortunately, Sinestro has an edge against Mongul. Striking the ground beneath him, Sinestro reveals a secondary Qwardian Central Power Battery, which has been powering the Qwardian Rings since the original was destroyed during the Sinestro Corps War. As Sinestro and his loyalists recharge their rings, Sinestro orders them to gather other faithful Sinestro Corps members and launch a rescue attempt on Zamaron. Once they've completed that mission, they are to gather on the dark side of Daxam's moon and wait for Sinestro, who has a "family affair" to settle on Korugar. Once he's finished at home, Sinestro will join his loyalists, and they will show Mongul the true master of fear. On Okaara, the Controllers continue their search for the orange light. In a deserted forest, the Controllers find a cavern sealed off with a strange symbol upon it. The Controllers believe that the orange light the seek is in the cavern, and with it, they will have a power source to build their own army with. However, deep underground, someone tells them to go away, then begins screaming that the Guardians promised it would be his. Meanwhile, on Earth, a Star Sapphire Ring flies into the plane Carol Ferris is flying. On the dark side of Ysmault, Atrocitus performs a blood ritual to see the homeworld of the Blue Lantern Corps. And on Odym, Ganthet and Sayd speak with a new potential recruit. In the bowels of Oa, Scar is aware of the events on Earth, Odym, Okaara, and Ysmault, and is quite pleased, knowing that the soldiers for the War of Light are being gathered...ready to be consumed by the Black... Appearing in "Rage of The Red Lanterns: Part Four" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Supporting Characters *Blue Lantern Corps *Saint Walker *Brother Warth *Carol Ferris Villains *Red Lantern Corps *Atrocitus *Dex-Star *Sinestro Corps *Sinestro *Moose *Romat-Ru *Flyat *Slushh *Scar Other Characters *Agent Orange *Controllers *Thomas Kalmaku *Jillian Pearlman *Ganthet *Sayd Locations *Coast City *Ferris Aircraft *Oa *Odym *Ysmault *Okaara Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Central Power Battery *Qwardian Power Ring *Qwardian Central Power Battery *Red Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Central Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring Synopsis for "Origins and Omens" On Oa, Scar looks into the Book of the Black, and sees the lives of Hal Jordan and John Stewart. At the remains of Xanshi, John Stewart is looking through a green construct sniper rifle at the debris when he's contacted by Guy Gardner. John insists that he's on Earth, but Guy knows where he really is, saying he always go there after a huge battle, like the recent fight with the Orange Lantern Corps, and asks why John keeps going there. Everyone else has moved on. As John looks through the field, he sees Fatality in a Star Sapphire uniform and departs. At Coast City, Hal Jordan speaks with Tom Kalmacku on Carol's recent flight in his plane. Tom explains how Carol didn't explain how the hole in the window appeared, but that she just walked off without a word, without the usual smile she has after a flight. Hal assumes that she just needs some time along, but Tom says that Carol spends all her time along. On Zamaron, however, Carol Ferris is hardly along she's charing a Star Sapphire Ring with a battery, and is now a member of the Star Sapphire Corps! Using the same ritual Atrocitus performs "so amateurishly", Scar sees many things: She sees the Guardians denouncing the chained up Alan Scott, Torquemada, and Mordru. She sees John Stewart and the corpse of his dead with Katma Tui. She sees Hal Jordan and Sinestro with their backs to each other, surrounded by shadowed men. But most importantly, she sees Black Hand, wearing a black ring, and bowing before an unknown figure. "Let there be light", Scar says, "So that it ca be consumed by the Darkness." Appearing in "Origins and Omens" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) Supporting Characters *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Thomas Kalmaku *Star Sapphire Corps *Carol Ferris *Fatality Villains *Scar Other Characters *'In Vision' *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Guardians of the Universe *Black Hand *Torquemada Locations *Coast City *Ferris Aircraft *Xanshi Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Battery *Book of The Black Notes *Guy's comment on the "recent scrap" with the Orange Lanterns, coupled with Hal wearing a single uniform, indicate that the Origins and Omens Story Arc takes place after the Agent Orange Story Arc. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_38 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-2005-rage-of-the-red-lanterns-part-4/37-152708/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Green Lantern: Rage of The Red Lanterns